


Eternally Bound

by SoraHinari



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Based on an Artwork, Bride Thanatos, Fluff, Groom Zagreus, Hades is a Good Parent, Insecure Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Insecure Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Long-Haired Thanatos (Hades Video Game), M/M, Minor Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game), One Shot, Post-Canon, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Thanatos (Hades Video Game), The Author Regrets Nothing, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, Zagreus Needs a Hug (Hades Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari
Summary: The Underworld is not used to events... Surely not weddings... Especially not when said wedding is between Life and Death. But what can someone say, they complete each other like a perfect puzzle, therefore this was to be expected even in the Underworld.
Relationships: Thanatos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Eternally Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Sora here again, hope you didn't get bored of my ThanZag goodness!  
> This wonderful wedding ficlet was inspired by this amazing art by Kurosaki_Sasori on twitter (https://twitter.com/kurosaki_sasori/status/1361658509905907713) please go see the amazing work put in all of the beautiful fanart there!  
> From me I hope you just enjoy the fic~

No one expected such a day, after all the Underworld was not a place for celebrations and joyful moments. It was a world filled with the souls of the damned, with the souls of the resting mortals, a piece of the world that everyone could eventually have a second chance to live, even if it was in the vast fields of Elysium instead of Athens or Sparta or Corinthos… Or any of the Greek cities that is. So when the House of Hades was booming with the news, everyone was awestruck.  
  
A marriage.   
Someone in the Underworld was getting married.   
That someone was not anyone else but the prince of this plane, Zagreus.   
But to who could the God of blood be married to?   
The answer was obvious, highlighted with a bright light over everyone’s head… And if it wasn’t, the prince sporting the shiny butterfly and the small mouse everywhere he went kind of gave it away.   
Death Incarnate, son of night, Thanatos.   
Yes, Death himself was getting married to Life and in the Temple of Styx nevertheless!   
  
Thanatos was thankful for the help he was getting. A wedding was stressful, he still wondered even to that day how Zagreus had the guts to ask him to a wedding… Apparently Orpheus and Eurydice, both had a part in this, but for once Than wouldn’t consider the part where someone medled with someone else’s relationship, he had decided to enjoy the moment. Oh, yes, the blissful moment before he walked down the aisle… Well blissful for him if someone could get a grasp of what was happening in Death’s chambers.   
  
Mother Night was kind to him as ever, lending her hand into brushing his hair, her graceful hands were holding a brush, as she combed out any rough spots in his white hair. She insisted for him to give them some length for the wedding and so, he did.   
He was standing up, according to Dusa it would be easier to smooth out any creases in the white chiton… White was not his color, he had to admit, but for this one time, for Zagreus; he could make an exception to wear it, just this once. His mind was drifting off, imagining what if his prince wore a fully black attire to contrast his, all that while the medusa head was carefully tidying up the creases from the bottom. After all, the top was nothing much, it dripped down his chest and left an open back, the bottom was decorated with a gold belt-like accessory to keep it in place accompanied by one at the back of his top, supported by golden wings, making pieces of white pass through his strong arms… But the real eye-catching piece was the veil.   
A beautiful see-through white toned veil, falling from a golden laurel dawned crown on his head, waved down to the more layers of white, mixing with both of his tunic and hair in a perfect harmony. He looked like an angel, humans preached them and drew them, he knew of some illustrations… His mother compared him to the Parthenon of the Acropolis, tall and proud, dressed in white as if it was marble and beautiful as if he was the king of the temple. Thanatos smiled at her and thanked her, moving towards Meg who was more than prepared to line his eyes and cheeks with a slight touch of makeup.   
  
So of course, with all of those things happening in his room, Thanatos wasn’t having a bad time. On the contrary he really enjoyed talking with everyone there while he was getting ready for his big moment… It really occupied him enough to distract him from the nerves. Honestly before everyone arrived to help him prepare, when he was just trying on the bottom of the wedding tunic, Than could even hear the little red and purple gemstones cling against one another from how shaky he was. Normally no one would expect Death of all people to get nervous, but he was getting married, even Gods were allowed anxiety during a day like this!   
  
On the other side of the spectrum though, things weren’t going so smoothly… Zagreus was still just in his black shirt and pair of pants, waiting for someone to help him get his drapes on… His father was not there, he was absent preparing the Temple so the ceremony could begin, so that was a no go. Cerberus could obviously not help. Hypnos had fallen asleep on hugging the list of guests, which even if Zagreus disagreed with, Sleep Incarnate went with it anyways. Achilles and Patroclus were getting ready at Elysium, since they would bring the rings at the whole occasion… So Zagreus was at a loss.   
  
Well that was until a familiar figure showed up.   
  
She was dressed in the customary colors of the Underworld, red and black tunics hugging her figure, her hair up in a blond bun decorated by jewels. Her smile was ever so warm as she looked over her son’s figure, struggling to tie the red decorative ribbons around his arms. Shaking her head, letting out a small chuckle, Persephone approached her only child and helped him up after giving him a hand with the little pieces of red.   
The queen of the Underworld dressed her son as if he was a little boy again, draping the black heavy groom's tunic over his body, tying it up around the waist with a golden belt, decorated with small red and green jewels under the signature skull mark. For the final touch she took the golden laurels out of the well prepared box, and with delicate movements removed the red to yellow crown her son had, replacing it with the all gold and shining one. Looking into his mismatched eyes, Persephone could see the nervousness, so she just hugged her boy close before handing him the bouquet of purple flowers… They were a weird type of flower, he didn’t know how they were called, they had a deep purple outer shell, with big petals but in the middle, a single white bud… But Zagreus didn’t complain, he smiled and nodded at his mother, hugging the flowers close, ready to give them to his beloved.

* * *

This time he didn’t fight through hordes of enemies to reach the Temple of Styx, Charon gave them a ride up, Hypnos encouraging the prince with cheerful tones of how good he looked. But until this was all over, Zagreus could not get his shaking legs to stop. Even when he got out of the boat he almost fell, he felt unbalanced on his own two burning feet as he walked towards his father who was standing prideful at the entrance of the Underworld. The time for waiting was over… He knew once Lord Hades opened the gates and the Olympian rushed in, waving at Zagreus before forming a crowd… That caused the prince to clutch the flowers tighter as Achilles and Patroclus approached, both standing next to him with comforting smiles.  
  
“You will do great lad, just remember, take deep breaths.” His mentor instructed, nodding at him since his hands were too busy holding a pillow with the two golden rings on top.   
  
“He is right, Zagreus. Just calm down, you love him, this shall change nothing for your love. You are doing this occasion because you want to express your love for each other further, that is all.” The other honorable warrior explained, rubbing a strong hand on one of Zagreus’ stiff shoulders.   
  
The prince was ready to respond, to thank both of them; but it was then that his mother did a little signal, and it was then that Orpheus and Eurydice started singing. It was then that Zagreus stared at the hallway that had shaped between his relatives and friends, wide enough for him to see Charon’s boat stopping and Nyx stepping out to help up the bride.   
Thanatos was looking outstanding, his hair flowing down his body almost like his chiton did, his veil held up by Meg and Dusa, Nyx holding his hand as they walked, approaching the place of the rite. The prince could feel the air around him becoming more tense, his throat drying up as Thanatos now stood in front of him, smiling ever so gently as if it could spark life into this undead place. If Zagreus didn’t know any better, he could easily believe that it could, for that smile surely breathed life into him.   
  
His hands were still shaking but he passed the bouquet, nervously looking at his father, as well as Nyx and his own mother standing by his sides. After that everything became a blur, just booming sounds of his father’s speech about marriage… What it means and symbolizes or something like that. Something in the lines of eternal love and understanding, through happiness and sadness, through life and death. Which, that alone was pretty spot on, given the fact that the gods of life and death themselves were about to be bound together, for an eternity to shower each other with love and adoration.   
Thanatos looked at his soon to be husband, golden eyes full of unspoken words, words that simply could not be said out loud for they could lose their meaning in front of such a crowd. Calming down by just that, Zagreus focused solely on Thanatos, his lips taking shape into a grin and finally the buzzing in his ears stopped, replaced by his father’s booming voice.   
  
“After all this is explained and I presume understood… The fated question follows. Thanatos, do you take my son’s hand in marriage, through laughter and hardships, through health and sickness, through life and death?” Hades asked, looking over at his soon to be son-in-law.   
  
“I do.” Thanatos’ voice was a nice break from all the noise, smooth, honest, making the prince feel more confident by the second.   
  
“And do you, Zagreus, my son, take the Son of Night and God of Death, to be your eternal husband? Through laughter and hardships, through health and sickness, through death and life?” His father’s gaze shifted, now focused on him.   
  
“I do… I am sure, I do.” With a giggle, Zagreus caught Than’s hands in his, seeing his lover smile and slightly blush by his actions.   
  
Achilles walked to them with the pillow, Patroclus close behind him as he helped him with the rings. Golden bands now decorating both of the gods’ ring fingers as proof of the wedding. It felt so foreign yet so right, as if it wasn’t a necessity but was at the same time.   
  
“And now, by the authority given to me as a God and ruler of the Underworld, I officially announce you husbands. May your love last for eternities to come and blossom into- Pah… Just be happy… That is what I mean to say…” Hades just rolled his eyes at that, accepting the little laugh from his wife.   
  
And with that final line, both the God of Life and the God of Death, connected their lips in a sweet kiss, still holding each other’s hands in a tight grasp but at the same time being careful of the flowers in Thanatos’ hold. Their kiss was another way to seal their love, same with their marriage, one more way to prove to the world, no matter which world, that life and death would never be complete without one another. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching the end!  
> Thank you so so much for reading my work!  
> Please don't forget to check the amazing artist that made this work possible!  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
